I Hate Everything About You
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: HaoxLy songfic oneshot. After a fight Hao and Lyserg begin too think back on there relationship, is it love or hate that keeps them together? R&R plz. Better then it sounds.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King or the Song 'I Hate Everything About You' Both are owned by some other lucky person…

Authors Note: Originally done for a contest on another sight but placed here. I believe I created the most unlikely couple for this fanfic but it matches the song.

**I Hate Everything About You**

The night air was filled with the screams from two angry shamans, and no, it wasn't Ren and Horo-Horo. Lyserg and Hao where at it again, getting down each others throats. Hao had been out late and hadn't called to tell anyone so Lyserg had gotten angry and nearly tackled Hao once he stepped in the door.

"Why didn't you call!" The green haired boy screamed for the umpteenth time in a row, still getting the same answer.

"I told you already! I forgot!" The brown haired one screamed back, slamming his bag on the table with more force then required.

More angry words were tossed, finely after what seemed like an eternity both boys turned away from each other without another word to say, maybe they couldn't think of anything to say. Lyserg sighed and walked over to the counter and got his house keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hao croaked, his voice sore from the recent yelling.

Lyserg opened the door the door that led to the front porch, "Out…" He said coldly before slamming the door shut behind him.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Hao growled in annoyance and slammed the door to his room behind him and sat at the edge of his bed. "Stupid Lyserg..."

Yoh sighed and rolled over so his back was to Anna. 'It's about time they stopped fighting…' He thought, staring at the clock as it blinked eleven-thirty.

Lyserg stopped at a cheep motel that night and rented a room. Walking in he sat in a chair beside the bed and stared at the complementary drinks that where on the table. "Stupid Hao…"

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

"I hate him…" Hao growled taking a drink of water and sitting across the table from Ren.

"Then why do you love him?" Ren smirked, propping his feet up on the table and looking at Hao after blowing a few lose strands of dark black almost purple hair out of his eyes.

Hao chuckled, "You're starting to sound like one of those talk show hosts, Ren…"

Ren threw a plastic salt shaker at Hao, "That better be a complement…" He said as Hao caught the shaker in his hand.

Hao smirked and tossed the salt back to Ren, who set it back down on the table.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Lyserg and Hao had been fighting a lot lately, but they always made up later. It had just been routine for one of the shamans to come in and talk to Hao while one of the others talked to Lyserg in a different room. Tonight it was Ren's turn to talk to Hao but Horo couldn't talk to Lyserg if he wasn't there.

Lyserg couldn't sleep, to many things where running through his head. A small pink fairy sat down on Lyserg's chest and looked at him with worried eyes. "Not now, I don't want to be bothered right now…" Lyserg said shewing his friend away. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the television remote.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

"You say you hate him…So why do you love him?" The man on the television asked a women sitting beside him.

Lyserg gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned it off. "What's with all the sappy dramas now and days?" He asked himself setting the remote down and rolling over to face the wall.

"I guess I was a bit hard on Hao…But he deserved it..." Lyserg said into the pillow.

Hao sighed and looked at Ren, "I should've called huh?" He asked.

Ren nodded and poured another drink for him and his friend. "We're going to have such a hangover tomorrow…" He laughed tipping his chair back and almost falling over.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

"I know he hates me…" Lyserg sighed, "But he always says he loves me.." Lyserg sat up, "Why am I talking to myself?..."

"He say's he loves me…But…He must hate me now…" Hao said after thinking for a moment.

Ren closed his eyes, "If you ask me, you're both just bakas…" He mumbled.

Lyserg got up and slunk across the room and got his keys, he checked out of his room after explaining things to a confused counter clerk. "I hope I'm right about this…" He said to himself as he walked the short trip home.

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

Hao sighed as he guided his drunken friend back to his room and shut the door. "There's only one way I can fix this…" He said grabbing his keys and walking out the door. Hao only had to walk a short distance before finding Lyserg sitting on a bench mumbling to himself.

Lyserg didn't even have time to register Hao sitting down beside him before he was locked in a kiss. "What was that for?" He asked pulling away.

Hao just smiled but then frowned and sighed, looking at his feet in shame, "I should have called…"

Lyserg looked confused for a moment, 'Was Hao…Apologizing?' He wondered looking at Hao's shameful.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

Hao sighed again, "I guess, I'm trying to say…" He closed his eyes for a second, "I'm...Sorry..." He mumbled

Lyserg blinked, and then he sighed as well. "I was too hard on you, I should have know you had a good reason…" Lyserg looked at Hao again. "Forgive me?"

Hao only nodded, his eyes closed. He then felt a hand touch his. He looked at it then at Lyserg, who was now smiling.

"Let's go home…"

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

---------------------------------------

Authors Note: o.0… Umm…Yeah… I liked it my self, though for some reason I wanted to slap Hao towards the beginning. I'm still trying to figure out how this couple makes since, so don't ask me. Flamers shall be splashed with water… I was also high on sprite, so that might explain the pairing…


End file.
